Silent Hill: Rising Evil
by Drusilla's Dinner
Summary: Chapter 8 is now up. Sorry i've taken so long but i've been busy with school. Still am actually. I also didn't get a chance to read over this chapso sorry for any wierd things said or done. Please R&R.
1. Escaping the Horror

_Silent Hill: Rising Evil_

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Silent Hill this is just a piece of fan fiction based on the game.

_Summary_

Three years after escaping the town Sam Nolton experiences nightmares. After visiting a psychiatrist he must return to face his demons but little does he know that his demons are real and they want him and the other survivors dead for evil is about to return. It's up to Sam to stop the demon from winning and causing the end of the world.

_Chapter One_

Sam woke up to find his wife shaking him out of his dream. As his eyes opened he could only make out a few words, but not enough to make a sentence. After the blackness surrounding his eyes vanished he suddenly realised the horrible truth. His house was on fire. As he got up he ran to the window and noticed that not only was his house on fire but the whole town was on fire.

'What the hell happened?' Sam turned to find his wife gone and the bedroom door open. 'Dammit.'

Sam followed his wife out the door and down the stairs. When he reached the bottom flames appeared from thin air engulfing the whole living room.

'Janet!' Sam couldn't move past the stairs. His only means of escape was out the window from his bedroom, but he wasn't leaving with out his wife. 'Janet, say something!' Sam turned and looked upstairs only to see a little girl standing and laughing. But this was no little girl laugh, it had a menacing tone to it and it was very deep. Before Sam had a chance to speak she vanished after flames had surrounded her.

Sam looked away and stared back into the living room, which had now an occupant in it. 'Janet! Is that you?' Sam realised how dumb the question sounded but he had to be sure.

Since there was no reply he had to find out who it was for himself. He did, after all, know everyone in the town.

He looked around for something he could cover himself with. Since nothing was there he ran back upstairs to get a blanket from the bed. Once arriving back downstairs he covered himself with the blanket and ran into the room. He made his way through the fire and into the living room. Once he met up with the person he realised he had no time to stop and chat, so he grabbed the person. To his surprise he found out that it was a mannequin. Sam had no time to stop and think so he threw the mannequin through the window then followed it through the now smashed open window.

Once outside he looked around for his wife but couldn't find her anywhere. 'Janet!!' He could barely hear his voice over the screaming and roaring fire. Sam made his way to the back of house to see if she had escaped. As he made his way he heard a scream. But the scream was abruptly cut off and was replaced with a gargling noise.

Sam ran around the house only to see someone's feet being dragged along, through his back garden gate. Whoever that was, Sam wasn't going to let him get away. Sam followed the drag marks made from the person's feet into his back garden then into his neighbours garden and then back out into the street again.

As Sam made his way back onto the street he heard a strange sound coming from around the corner of the house. Sam followed the noise but when he arrived at the source of the sound. What he saw was something he would only see in a nightmare. He saw his wife standing still with her eyes closed then a huge monstrous creature came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her then pulled her apart. The two pieces of his wife lay still on the ground. Sam looked up to see that the creature had gone.

Sam held the top half of his wife tight in his arms and let a tears form in his eyes.

After spending some time mourning he realised that the screaming hasn't stopped. 'I gotta get outta here.' Sam started running towards his car. On his way he heard the screams die down, almost to a halt. Finally, inside his car Sam started the engine and began to drive.

As Sam drove through the burning city he saw some things that didn't look real. At first he thought it was delirium because of the smoke from the fire. But this theory was proven wrong when _something_ stood in front of the car and was hit.

Sam braked hard making a screeching sound. Once the car came to a halt Sam sat in the drivers seat for a while longer before mustering up the courage to see who or what he hit. As a precaution he left the keys in the keyhole, in case he needs to make a quick getaway.

Eventually, after going over hundreds of scenarios in his head, he got out of the car. He slowly made his way towards the body. He assumed that it is either dead or unconscious. As he got closer he noticed that the body was a man and then it twitched, several times. Either he is dead and that is his nervous system acting up or he is alive and can't move. But if he as alive he would be awake and running for his life.

Sam was now only five feet away from him, 'Hey are you alright?' There was no reply. Sam knew what he had to do, and hopes that he won't regret it. Sam was now leaning over the body, which had stopped twitching. He moved his hands around the body then rolled him on his back.

Once the man was on his back Sam looked at him and nearly jumped out of his skin, or something resembling that. Sam covered his mouth determined not to be sick. But the sight and smell was too strong, so he let it all out. Once he recovered he looked back at the body. It looked like someone took a long knife or a sword and split the man's head open, but there was no weapon left lodged in the man's head so it may have been a murder.

Sam got up from his kneeling position to the sound of shuffling feet. Someone was behind him. Sam didn't know what to do; he had no weapon and didn't train in any self defence because in a town like this he didn't expect to need any. But in a situation like this usually you would let your primal urges get the better of you.

The shuffling didn't stop. Sam thought that it was better to see his killer instead of keeping his back to him. Sam soon wished he hadn't. What he saw was unnatural, it wasn't of this world. It had grey skin and was naked with one arm, which didn't move. It had two legs and its face looked like someone stirred it with a wooden spoon. Its fingers were unnaturally long as well; they looked like worms growing out of its hand.

Sam began to back away back to the car. The creatures speed didn't change. Once he was in he turned the keys, heard the engine roar to life then he drove towards the exit of Silent Hill.

Unfortunate for Sam that his house was at the opposite end of the exit, so it will take him about two more minutes to reach the gate. It doesn't seem long but it felt long enough. As he drove he noticed more creatures making their way onto the road. Some where small and had circular mouths, Sam didn't even try to guess what they were for.

He was closing in on the gate as he approached he cursed loudly at the locked gate. Thinking quickly Sam remembered that the controls were placed right beside the gate but since Sam but the protection of this town above anything else he had it moved to a more secure area which was inside the gatekeeper's home. He mainly did it to stop vandalism and the gatekeeper didn't complain.

Sam's car was now parked outside the gate. Sam knew it was dangerous to leave the car without a weapon but if he doesn't try… Sam didn't want to think of the outcome. So without further hesitation Sam left the car and started towards the right hand side of the gate. He made his way through bodies that had tried to escape by climbing over the wall, but they were either cut up by the barbed wire or dragged down by one of those creatures. Sam never felt so responsible for these people before in his life.

Sam did his best to ignore the undistinguishable bodies. But ignoring them was only half the battle, the smell was the worst of it. No matter how hard he tried he seemed to throw up every five minutes. Eventually he made it to the gatekeeper's house which had the front door opened, without hesitation he ran into it.

Curious for any survivors Sam checked each room, when he arrived at the bedroom he was sickened at what he saw. On the double bed was a woman with her arms tied to the top corners of the bed. The clothes she wore were ripped off her while she was tied up. Sam could tell that what happened to her was sick. She had bruises all over her body; some of her hair was pulled out showing that the rapist had pulled her head back. And what made it worse was the fact that her throat was slit open but only so deep that she must have died slowly while possibly being raped. Sam couldn't believe that amidst the chaos, the screaming, and the death that some sick bastard found it the appropriate time to rape and kill an innocent woman.

Sam walked towards the body; he untied the knots then wrapped her up in a blanket. If anyone finds this body he wanted her to have some dignity. Sam left the room with tears in his eyes and a furious rage. If he finds who did this he will make him wish that the monsters would have gotten to him first.

Momentarily forgetting about the gate controls he left the house and began searching around for any signs of tracks, footprints or anything that would show where he went. Sam couldn't find a thing, so when he calmed down he went back inside to resume searching for the gate controls. Sam eventually found the controls in the living room he flipped the switch and watched the gates open. On his way out he heard something hit the ground. Sam looked around to see where the noise came from.

'Hey!! Over here!'

Sam turned and saw a tall man, wearing jeans and a denim jacket, lifting himself off the ground. He also noticed that the man had a smile on his face. Sam felt the rage grow inside him, but first he had to make sure. Sam walked towards the man's position, the stranger also approached him.

'Hey, my name's Chuck Turner.' The man held out his hand, waiting for Sam to respond. Although Sam felt more like hitting him he had to show that he suspected nothing.

'I'm Sam Nolton.'

'So you're the mayor I was told about.'

Sam's eyes flared, 'By whom?'

'Some broad I met a while back.' Chuck gave a smile to Sam, a sort of knowing smile.

'I see, did she help you out?' Sam asked with controlled anger, but not for very long.

'On the contrary, I helped myself.' Chuck began to laugh, almost like he knew that Sam knows what he did.

Sam felt the rage bubbling inside him. He clenched his fist trying to keep calm until he knew for certain. 'So what did she tell you?'

'Not much, she mostly tried to scream.' Chuck was now laughing louder.

Sam couldn't believe that he admitted to raping a woman to a stranger, and the mayor of the town no less. Sam walked closer to Chuck. But Chuck didn't back off, he just stood still. This irritated Sam. Sam was now looking into his eyes. Maybe he said that because he thinks he will get away with it.

But before Chuck had a chance to react, Sam grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall. 'You sick bastard! Why did you do it!?'

Chuck couldn't speak, Sam was holding too tight. So he loosened his grip a little.

Chuck felt air reach his lungs again. But he made no attempt to escape because he felt weak and he didn't want to test Sam again. 'That's like asking a serial killer why he kills. I did it because she happened to be there.'

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'So instead of helping her you raped and killed her. Why did you kill her?'

'Because she tried to fight me off. Simple as that.'

Sam felt the rage inside him reaching maximum now. So in a fit of rage he punched Chuck in the face, knocking out several teeth. But Sam wasn't finished. When Chuck tried to get up, Sam kicked him in the crotch. Chuck fell to the ground, and clutched his pants. Sam then went behind Chuck and began kicking him repeatedly in the back. Every time he forced a kick he could hear something crack. Eventually something eventually broke making Chuck scream in pain. Sam then raised his foot ready to deliver the finishing blow, but then stopped and realised that he will become no better than Chuck. But no matter how many times he played this message in his head, he couldn't stop himself. After landing his foot on Chuck's head he heard a loud cracking noise and watched as blood spilled out of Chuck's eyes, ears and nose. Sam stood back in shock at what he did. But the growling noise across the street snapped him out of it. After hearing the growl Sam decided to get a weapon so he gave the area a quick search then came over a rusty drain pipe. He pulled it off the wall and held it tight in his hands.

Sam turned around and looked at what he had done. Part of him felt proud of what he did, but another part of him felt sickened. He couldn't believe he had become what he sought out to destroy. He wanted to smash the pipe against something but he needed it for protection, from those creatures and from possibly other psychos.

Sam ran back to his car, avoiding any fights with the creatures. Once he arrived he noticed someone in his car. Slowly he walked up to it. He hid under the driver's side window. Quickly he opened the door and held the pipe, ready to attack.

A woman looked at him with shock and fear. She didn't move to the passengers seat or try to push pass Sam. She just sat there unable to speak.

'Are you okay?' Sam knew by looking at her that she wasn't, although at this point if anyone had said that they were okay they would be lying. At the moment Sam is petrified. Sam tried to get closer but she backed off a little.

'He did it.' She said it quietly as if not to let anyone hear her.

'Who did what?' Sam wished that this wasn't another rape victim, which would drive him completely over the edge.

'The man in jeans raped and killed my sister, and made me watch.' The girl looked down at her feet. She began to cry.

'If it is any comfort I killed the man who raped your sister.' Sam didn't know whether telling her that he killed him was a good idea.

'Did you hurt him badly before you killed him?' The woman had a look of disgust on her face, maybe she wanted him to die. After all he did deserve it.

'I killed him.' Sam looked at her to see a reaction. She held out her arms and hugged him and began crying uncontrollably on his shoulder. Sam then did the only thing he could do so he hugged her back.

After they let go she moved to the passenger seat. Sam sat on the driver's seat, switched on the engine then drove out of Silent Hill.

After an hour they left Silent Hill the woman beside him gave her name to be Juliet Calders. She fell asleep almost instantly after telling him. Unfortunately she woke up screaming, 'Stop it! Stop it!' There is no doubt as to what she was dreaming about.

Sam felt sorry for her. Not only was her house burned down but her sister was viciously raped right in front of her. But she hasn't explained why he let her go. So Sam gently woke her up to ask her a few questions.

'God, it's still dark?'

'Well you only slept for an hour.' Sam could see the worry on her face but he had to know why Chuck let her go. 'By the way, earlier you said that the man in jeans raped your sister, but why were you spared.'

'I knew you would ask. And I was going to tell you some other time but I may as well do it now. While he was… you know… I was trying to untie myself from the chair he had tied me to. But it was hard because I was too compelled in telling him to stop. Once she was dead he got up from the bed pulled his jeans up and walked over to me. Luckily from the kicking and moving about I did I loosened the rope around my feet. So there he was standing in front of me with his hands undoing the button on his jeans. He said something but I can't remember what he said, I just remember being very scared and sick. So he came closer, and when he was close enough I kicked him in the crotch as hard I could. It sent him staggering. That's when you must have showed up because I ran out of the house, he tried to follow but all of a sudden he stopped. I felt that he didn't deserve to get away so tried to find some sort of weapon that's when I saw your car, that's when you showed up.' Tears came from her eyes again, 'then you told me you killed him. I was glad he was dead. But _I_ wanted to kill him. Does that make me a bad person?'

Sam couldn't say; right now he didn't want to speak. Instead he wrapped his arm around her and comforted her. They both suffered greatly in that town.

At least they were miles away from Silent Hill.


	2. The Nightmares

_Chapter Two_

_Three Years Later_

Over the three years a lot had happened. For nearly a year Sam and Juliet were advised to live together so they could both come over the shock. Once the therapy paid off, Juliet left to live with her parents. Sam hasn't tried to look for another woman since his wife had died. The pain still grew in him. But he had to let go sooner rather than later.

After Juliet left he started looking for work. Sam was once mayor of Silent Hill but politics no longer interested him so took up a writing career. He had some success with his books. His first was a book about the horrific night in Silent Hill. He changed some of the details and names. But he also left out an important piece of information. After that was a success he started writing horror/thriller novels and has become marginally successful.

Five days after his latest book was published he received a phone call from Juliet, she wanted to catch up with him. He had agreed to meet with her. But she had something else in mind.

'Sam I want to live with you.' She sounded anxious and desperate.

'Why is there something wrong?' Sam hoped that Silent Hill still wasn't haunting her. He wanted to start a relationship with her so long as she didn't suffer from any nightmarish dreams. It sounded kind of harsh but he had also suffered from the nightmares and doesn't want to relive them again. Not with anyone.

'It's been two years, and as strange as this may seen, I really miss you. My life has only been to wake up, go to work, go home, sleep then get up and start the process over again.' The anxiety in her voice was becoming more distinctive. But if she has healed over then there really is no harm.

'Alright I'll pick you up at the airport. When will you be arriving?'

'About a week, I had to make sure you wanted me to come.' The anxiety was now gone, all that was left was relief. Sam didn't want to question her. Now that she was coming to live with him he might be able to start something. But Sam felt as though she wasn't being honest with him.

'Okay. Call me when you land, I'll have everything ready for you.' Sam felt confused and even more so when he distinctly heard her sob. 'Are you alright?'

'Sure I'm alright. See you soon.' He heard the phone hanging up.

Sam sat on the chair next to the phone. He started thinking what the problem was, but no matter how hard he tried to exclude Silent Hill from his thoughts, it didn't work. At first he regretted inviting her so suddenly but his loneliness was becoming too unbearable and having someone he knows coming to stay with him he already felt some of the loneliness disappear. When the mail arrived he didn't move. Memories of that hellish night began, he felt as though he was transported back in time. Every smell, sight and sound was there. It made him queasy, the reality of it felt sickening. Just when his mind was about to play the event when he killed Chuck Turner, his doorbell rang and snapped him out of his nightmare.

He got up slowly. The noise of the bell sounded like it was ringing louder. As he got closer to his door it got even louder, almost until it nearly deafened him. Sam managed to open the door before anything happened. But there was no one at the other side of the door. He looked around for any signs of kids but found nothing. He then looked down to see a package. Almost instantly he began to shiver, on the package had the return address to his home in Silent Hill.

* * *

Juliet hung up her phone after booking the flight. She regretted lying to Sam, but she was scared and alone. Her parents had died not long after she got back. She had to go back into therapy but worst of all the nightmares were back. But they were not the same as before. Instead of reliving the nightmare it looked like that she had created one.

In her dream she meets Sam after encountering a horrible creature. And before she knows it she is hung up on a cross and Sam runs in carrying some sort of weapon. And he rescues her. But the strange thing is that she feels as though she is not in her own body, as if someone is making her see someone else's future. But the question is, why?

As Juliet walked into the kitchen in her apartment she heard someone knocking at her door. No one had visited her in a while. She had been branded insane by her friends. The knocking got louder. The noise was getting annoying, so she walked to the door. The knocking kept getting louder and louder, but stopped when she opened the door. Strangely there was no one around, just a package that frightened Juliet. On the package was the return address to her home in Silent Hill.

Juliet hesitated at first to pick up the package, but she knew she had to take it. She knelt down and grabbed the package. Once her fingers touched the sides she had a vision that Sam was doing the exact same thing. Once she lifted the package the vision went away. Juliet didn't pay too much attention to it. She had been getting all sorts of strange visions but has since started to ignore the

She walked into the main room of her apartment and sat on the chair that sat next to the window. She sat down and began rotating the package to see if anything else was written on it. Finding nothing she held the package the right way up. She grabbed the knife from the table next to her were she ate her breakfast that morning then cut open the tape. She placed the knife back on the table then opened the package.

At first she was shocked by what she has seen but then that turned into confusion. It couldn't be practical jokers because she made sure that no one knew where she lived, but people can be resourceful sometimes. The only person she knew that would know to send her this kind of package would be Sam, but why would he send this? Inside the package was a carving knife drenched in blood. And the blood seemed very fresh. Attached to the handle was a note which read: _Soon your time will come._

Juliet sealed the package again and left it in her kitchen. She can't send it back to Silent Hill. She knows she will only get it back again. She can't take it to Sam he will think that she is nuts.

'There is only one thing to do.' Instead of showing it to someone she is going to get rid of it. The garbage lorry wasn't to arrive for another three days and she didn't want to hold onto it. So she grabbed the package walked back into the main room and grabbed her car keys.

Juliet arrived back without the package but with a smile. She walked into the main room and threw her keys onto the table. She switched on her T.V then walked into the kitchen. Just as she poured herself something to drink she heard something frightening on the news.

'It is confirmed that the excavators who ventured into Silent Hill have not been seen for four days now. The police have said that an investigation will go under way but have not stated when. The man behind the excavation has said that he does not believe that they are in danger. He says that they are trained professionals and that they know their job. Now the ...'

Juliet turned the T.V off. Two bad things might happen to her and Sam. Either they find the body of her sister's rapist or they will vanish completely and they will be forced to help in any further investigations. Juliet does not want to return on someone else's terms.

She reached for her phone. She wanted to tell Sam what she had heard. She dialled in the numbers as fast as she could remember them. She heard the phone ringing. It rang for a while then an answering machine replied. 'You have reached Sam Nolton; I am not here at the moment so please leave a message.'

'Sam, since you are out you must have missed the news. Try to catch it later, when you do please give me a call. Also I should arrive in two days. Goodbye.' Juliet hung her phone up. She walked away from her phone and went upstairs to pack for her flight.

After spending most of the day packing a suitcase Juliet was tired. She left the suitcase in the main room then went to bed. She put on her night dress then went into bed. Usually this would be the best part of a day, until recently. She pulled the covers over her shoulder and fell asleep.

Juliet's eyes opened to see an average sized man wearing a dark overcoat. She walked towards him. But as she got closer the further he moved away. She tried to shout but her voice seemed to be cut off. Since she couldn't communicate she began exploring the place she is in.

After walking for fifteen minutes she came across the Silent Hill hospital. As she approached it she heard an old air raid siren. She looked around to find the source of the sound but didn't find anything. Once she reached the door of the hospital she got a huge headache. Her head felt like the siren was sitting inside her head while activated. Covering her ears didn't do any good. Then the scariest thing happened. The noise died down, in her head, and when she got up she looked at the hospital which started to slowly transform. The cement looked like it was melting off and the windows fell inwards. Instead of thick steel wires under the cement there was a kind of wire mesh that looked rusted and drenched in blood.

In front of her the door changed, blood oozed from the top of the door and the keyhole. The windows on the door were covered with the dripping blood. The handles changed from a silver colour to a brown colour. The door changed from a light metal door to a wooden door.

Juliet turned around to see the whole of Silent Hill turn into this wire mesh. The roads and houses all changed all except the church. She turned around again and this time she went inside the hospital. She knew she will regret it as soon as her hand touched the blood stained door handle.

Once she had finally gone inside she closed the door softly behind her. Once she did the whole hospital fell into darkness. She walked down the long corridor before her. The only sound she could her was her own breathing, which wasn't exactly quiet. As she walked on the lights suddenly jumped back to life. Juliet jumped at the sound and sudden brightness. But she continued on.

Juliet knew most of the hospital from memory. She had only been in it twice in her whole life. But she does have a good memory. As she walked on she heard a male voice saying with some sort of satisfaction, 'Do you like it?' He said it several times. But Juliet also heard a female voice crying and saying, 'Stop it!' Then Juliet knew what it was. She moved faster towards a door, when she opened it all her painful memories returned. She saw Chuck Turner raping her sister. But it was different this time. Juliet noticed that she wasn't anywhere in the room. That is until she saw the person on the bed, who was now lying motionless. She looked up at Chuck Turner but it wasn't him it was Sam Nolton. She screamed and ran out the door. The sirens started wailing again. Juliet covered her ears but only fell to the ground. Then she woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

Juliet put on a night robe and made her way to the front door. When she arrived at the door the knocking stopped. So she opened it to find the one thing she didn't want to see. The package was dry and undamaged. It looked the same way as it did when she first seen it. Juliet picked it up and through it in her bin.

* * *

Sam woke up from a sickening nightmare. He looked around his bedroom frantically to try to remember where he was. Then it came back to him. He turned on the lamp next to his bed then laid back and breathed deeply. He looked at the package beside his bed and looked into it. It was still there. It was a necklace he gave his wife before they were married. It was silver with a silver heart shape with an arrow piercing it.

He turned off the light and tried once again to return to sleep. But he couldn't help but think about the nightmare he just had. It started as a normal dream. He was in his bed and next to him was Juliet and she was naked. But he wasn't in his home in New York he was in his home in Silent Hill. When he woke Juliet up she screamed at him and told him he was a monster. Tears were pouring down her face and she puck up a lamp and tried to hit him with it. When she was about to deliver a blow to his head she vanished, his house vanished and he then found himself inside a room surrounded by wire mesh.

Once he caught his breath he got out from the bed and walked out the door. The walls and floor were covered in some sort of rusty wire mesh. The doors looked different. Sam decided to leave this place but he would have wished that he didn't move. At the end of the corridor he heard footsteps and metal scraping along the ground. He followed the sound to investigate. When he did he saw a truly terrifying sight. It was man sized and was wearing a butcher's outfit that was stained with what Sam could only guess. It was carrying a giant sword with one arm and a body with the other. But the worst part of this _demon_ was the thing sitting where its head should be. It looked like a pyramid shaped helmet of some sort. But it looked to heavy to be a helmet. The _helmet_ looked like a pyramid from the back but it was extended from the front, almost like it was a nose. Then Sam looked at the body and discovered that it was his late wife. The strange creature looked at Sam dropped the body and pointed at him. Sam started getting flashes about killing Chuck Turner. The creature lowered down and puck up the body. It then turned and walked away. Sam started breathing rapidly again and when he turned around he saw the _pyramid head_ standing in front of him. Sam yelled in horror, which was also when he woke up.

Sam spent the better part of the night thinking about the nightmare he had. He thought about Juliet and what she said to him. But the thing that stood out in his head was the _pyramid head_ creature carrying his wife's dead body.

Sam shivered; nightmares didn't usually have such a strong effect on him. Usually he would forget the nightmare as soon as he woke up. But this one was different, it seemed so real like it actually did or could happen.

The light from the window lit up his bedroom, it was morning. Sam looked at his clock which read 7:30 a.m. Sam got up from his bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He fixed himself a quick bite to eat. He was planning on going somewhere today. At first it seemed like a stupid idea but the more he thought about it the more welcoming it seemed.

After he ate the breakfast he made he went to his phone and dialled the number of a psychiatrist. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

'Hello Paul Moore Psychiatrist. How may I help you?'

'Yes, I need an appointment for today if possible.' Sam didn't know why but if anyone could help him a psychiatrist could.

'It just so happened that a patient recently declined another appointment, so if 3 p.m. sounds good…'

'I'll take it.' Sam didn't know what came over him to say that and so quickly.

The woman on the other side sounded a bit grumpier 'Thank you sir, please arrive on time.' Then she hung up.

Sam hung up his receiver then walked into his living room. He sat on an armchair and looked out of the window. Tomorrow Juliet will be joining him and he didn't want her to fell threatened in any way. Especially when it came to Silent Hill. Sam got up from his chair grabbed his car keys and walked out.

* * *

Juliet sat on the edge of her bed and looked out her window. She watched an aeroplane fly across the sky and remembered her flight tomorrow. She was already packed and ready to go but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She wasn't going just to stay with him or because she was alone. She was going so she could be closer to Silent Hill.

At first it sounded crazy to her but she knew the only way she will ever be at peace is if she confronted her fear. And hopefully she will convince Sam to do the same. At least, if she does, she won't have to go through it alone.

Juliet walked down stairs to the main room and switched on her T.V to see the news. It was mostly the usual news until it mentioned the Silent Hill excavators.

'The bodies of the ten excavators who went into Silent Hill have been found. The cause of death has not been issued yet but from what it looks like they died from a giant wound on the head which looks suspiciously like a knife wound. For more information on tonight's news go to…'

Juliet couldn't believe what she just heard. Ten trained men went into Silent Hill and none came back alive. Why would someone kill them and why would they let the bodies be found? None of it made sense to Juliet. But she had to go into Silent Hill even if she were to die there.


	3. Paul Moore

_Chapter Three_

Sam sat outside Paul Moore's office. His name was embedded on a gold plate on the door. Sam then heard the doctor and his patient exchange their good-byes. So he got up before the patient had a chance to open the door.

'Sam Nolton?' Paul looked at him, 'This way please.'

Sam followed Paul into his office. He looked around at all the strange artefacts that hung on his wall. He had different kinds of masks and statues that looked valuable.

'Please sit down.' Paul showed Sam a chair.

'Thank you. Umm all this stuff isn't real, is it?' Sam didn't mean to be blunt but he wouldn't have thought that in a job like Paul's he wouldn't have such items of delicacy.

'No they are not real but it helps with the patients.' Paul grabbed one of the statues then slammed it on the ground. It made Sam jump, it was rather unexpected.

'How so?' Sam was slightly intrigued by this man's methods.

'I don't like it when people bottle their anger. If you are angry or upset about something then I advise some of my patients to slam some of these objects on the floor or walls. And I don't tell them that they are fake until they finish because afterwards they like to laugh it off. It does help a lot although some other doctors think it is unorthodox. But I thought I was supposed to be asking you the questions.' Paul aimed his pen at Sam.

'Sorry I was just curious.' Sam looked around the room again admiring Paul's choice of fakes.

'Alright, so why did you want to see me. My secretary told me you sounded rather urgent and rude.' Paul had a smile on his face telling Sam that his secretary can be annoying sometimes.

'Yes well tell your secretary that I'm sorry for interrupting her like that but I just had to see you today.' Sam felt safe in Paul's office maybe even more so than in his own home.

'Why?' Paul kept his smile going.

'Because I have a friend that is coming to stay with me and I don't want her to find out that I'm seeing a psychiatrist.' Sam spoke quicker than usual but it was only so he could find out something about his nightmares.

'I see. And what of this friend of yours, is she just a friend or is she something more?' Paul had a notebook and was writing things into it every time Sam replied.

'Well that's why she is coming over to see if we can be more than just friends. At least that is what I think.' Sam put that last part in deliberately so Paul will lead his questions to Silent Hill.

'You think? Why would a friend lie to you?' Paul sounded calm making their session friendlier.

'I'll be honest with you; it all goes back to when we were in Silent Hill we…'

'Silent Hill? That's where I seen you before you were on the news.' Paul leaned forward and actually looked curious. 'Please continue.'

'Like I said we met in Silent Hill after I...helped her from a nasty situation. When we escaped we were told to seek help which we did. We spent a year together then Juliet left to live with her parents in Canada. Then a few days ago she asked if she could come live with me. I actually agreed to it. But that isn't why I came here. I came here because of the nightmares I have been having recently. And they started before she asked to come live with me.'

'I see. So you think that is why she wants to live with you? Because you think that she is also having these nightmares?' Paul's smile wasn't calming anymore it began to fade into a more serious expression.

'Yes.' Sam noticed that Paul stopped writing on his pad.

'Tell me about your nightmares.' Paul now sat with his arms folded waiting to hear the story.

Sam told him the whole dream as best as he could describe. But he left out one detail. Sam didn't mention the part about when the _pyramid head_ pointed at him and gave him images of killing Chuck Turner. Sam needed to know if Paul wouldn't tell anyone.

'And that's your nightmare?' Paul looked really concerned now. He usually wasn't shaken by such detail or the content.

'Yes that is exactly what happened except one part.' Sam had to tell him eventually to see if Paul had some sort of cure for him.

'Which part?' Paul tried to keep his calmness but he actually sounded tense.

'When the _pyramid head_ pointed at me he actually did show me something. But before I say I need to know if you will tell anyone even if it is sick and depraved?'

'Doctor and patient confidentiality, the only way they will know is if they steal my notes which you know is illegal. So you have nothing to fear.' Paul had now stopped smiling and didn't like what Sam had just asked him.

'When he pointed at me I saw images of something I did in Silent Hill. I killed a man for raping a woman.' Sam kept his stare at Paul who didn't look as though the news had shaken him.

'I see, I take it that your woman friend knows about you killing this man?' Paul watched Sam nod. 'Hmm, three years is a long time. Can you think of any reason why you are having nightmares now?'

'No it was just all of a sudden, and that was actually the first time I saw Chuck in my dreams.'

'Alright what about this _pyramid head_? What do you think he represents?'

'Well as you know he wears a butcher's outfit so it seems to me that he might represent some sort of killer. But why he has a pyramid for I head I haven't a clue.'

'What do you associate pyramids with?' Paul knew the answer already but he had to hear it.

'Well Egypt I suppose. But what does Egypt have to do with my dreams?' Sam didn't know where this was going with this but was pleased to know that at least it _was_ going somewhere.

'What do you know about Egyptian mythology?'

'Only about Anubis and that he weighed your heart against a feather to see if you were worthy enough to pass on to the other side.' Now Sam saw where this was going. 'You think that I'm using Anubis in my dreams as a metaphor? But why want me dead I thought that he deals with the already dead?'

'That's true, the way I see it is that this _pyramid head_ represents your sins. In your case murdering that man you mentioned. You see people tend to use things they know to put the blame on. So you used what you know on Anubis and changed it to fit your dream. You obviously feel guilty and you feel as though you deserve death. So you conjure Anubis in your dream to kill you and send you to hell or equivalent. But you don't deserve death, no-one does.' Paul didn't like being blunt but he found it better than pretending to be nice and lying to him. Besides he saw Sam as the kind of person who could take the truth head on.

'What do you think I should do?'

'I would suggest going back to Silent Hill but since it is closed off I have to prescribe these pills to you for now. They are anti-dream pills and they have been proven by the National Board of Health. What they do is they close your minds eye from the dream. You still have the dream but you are unaware of it.' Paul handed Sam a plastic bottle with Anti-dream written on it with a lot of strange chemicals that are included with it.

'Okay I'll give it a shot but what if it doesn't work?' Sam was concerned. He won't be able to see any dreams he might have and he can't go back into Silent Hill.

'Try them for a week. Come back at the same time then tell me what happens. I should be able to help you then.' Paul stood up to shake Sam's hand. 'I look forward to seeing you again Mr. Nolton.'

Sam took the offer and shook his hand. 'Until next week Doctor.' Sam left the office with the pills in his hand. He got back into his car and drove home. When he arrived back at his house he switched on his T.V after hearing a message played on his answering machine. After seeing the news Sam feels even more intrigued about Silent Hill. If he could convince Juliet, which might take some time, that they could go it would be best for both of them.

Juliet will be arriving tomorrow at around 2 p.m. All he has to do is give her a great speech and hopefully they will be ready to go. Sam sat on a chair and thought of the different scenarios on how she would reply and how he will answer. If Juliet agrees then they would hopefully leave after his second session with Paul Moore.

* * *

Juliet sat on her designated chair and waited for the plane to take off. It was always her favourite part of flying. But this time felt different. She couldn't help but get the feeling that the plane might crash. But it was nothing more than just a feeling. And besides if Silent Hill wants her she will be safe until she arrives.

Everyone was now seated on the plane. The stewardess closed and locked the door which was followed by the usual sound of the "Please fasten your seat belts" sign turning on. Juliet checked her seat belt and made sure it was secure.

The captain's voice came on and said, 'Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen. We will be taking off in five minutes. We hope you have a pleasant flight.'

Juliet sat calmly. This was a non-stop flight which made Juliet fell a bit safer. At least this way they won't be landing anywhere else.

The plane started rumbling then it moved forward at a very high speed. Then the nose tilted upwards forcing Juliet against her seat. Then after a few seconds the plane was levelled and she removed her seatbelt.

Juliet then reached for the headphones, put them on and listened to the classical music station. As Juliet listened to the music she realised that she better not sleep. People might think she is crazy. Although at times she felt like it. So to wear off any sleepiness she walked up and down the plane for a while. The only reason she stopped was because of the noises coming from the toilets. She went red in the face then sat down again.

She put her headphones back on then listened to the movie that was playing. She didn't understand any of it. She just fell asleep.

* * *

This part of the dream was becoming very familiar to her. The sight of Sam holding her down made her feel ill. She would never believe that Sam would do that to her. But something different happened this time. Sam wasn't violating her he was violating her sister. But she knew that that wasn't real.

Juliet did her best to ignore the crying and screaming and laughing. But eventually it got the better of her and she attacked Sam. She shoved him off the bed but as she was going to free her sister she vanished. As did Sam. And again like in the last nightmare the sirens wailed and the city turned into the same wire mesh.

Juliet began the usual walk into Silent Hill. From her dreams she learned that it was no good just standing in one place throughout the dream because the dream will not end if she didn't move.

This dream was different from the others. Instead of being mostly silent she could her screams and strange noises. A few times she heard some sickening hacking sound. She could even hear scrapping sounds.

Instead of last time Juliet decided to check out the church. It was the only building that didn't change. After walking through unrecognisable corpses and blood soaked streets and ally ways, Juliet finally made it to the church which was still unchanged.

Juliet walked up the steps to the church. When she arrived at the front door she felt something cold go through her. She began to shiver but not just from the cold. She then put her hand on the handle but before she could turn it she was blasted back by some unseen force. Then a voice called out to her, 'The Devil does not walk on these grounds.'

Then Juliet heard the scrapping sound getting closer to her. She turned around to see a terrifying sight. It looked human but with a pyramid shaped helmet. And he was carrying a giant sword which seemed to be the cause of the scrapping sound in all of her dreams. The _pyramid head_ held the sword high in the air and descended it onto Juliet.

* * *

Juliet almost jumped out of her seat when she woke up. She looked around to see if she had done anything out of the ordinary. But everyone seemed cool enough. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and put the headphones back on.

'Everyone, please be seated. We will be landing very soon.' The captain said very coolly. It was now obvious to Juliet that nothing bad happened while she slept. She only hopes it will be like that when she stays with Sam.

Juliet tightened her seat belt as the sign said and braced herself. She had been looking forward for this part since before her dream started.

The aeroplane began to turn and make it's decent onto the runway. She was now forced against her seat as the plane dropped. She heard the screeching noise as the plane's wheels bounced off the runway. Eventually they stayed on the runway which slowed the plane down to a halt. She had made it but not without a nightmare.

Juliet walked down the stairway then into the terminal. She couldn't find Sam at first but she noticed him as soon as some of the other passengers moved. She walked towards him. When he noticed her he walked towards her also. When they met she hugged him and he hugged her back.

'It's been a while Sam.' Juliet couldn't contain her smile.

'I think it's been too long.' Sam felt the same way. 'Want to grab a coffee?'

'Sure.' Juliet nodded and followed Sam to the coffee bar inside the terminal.

They spent half an hour talking about old times and what they did after they separated. Until Sam changed the pleasant conversation into one that neither one of them wanted to hear. 'Are you here because of Silent Hill?' Sam knows the answer but he had to hear her say it.

'Yes it's true. I did come here because of that place. But I didn't come here to put my burdens on you. I came here so I could go to Silent Hill.' Juliet regretted telling him so soon but it was the best time.

Sam couldn't believe the _luck_ he was in. His psychiatrist told him to go to Silent Hill and here is Juliet wanting to go anyway. 'I can't believe it. I was going to go to Silent Hill and I was going to try to convince you to come but this is better. What made you decide to go back?' Sam thought that she had seen a psychiatrist like him but was shocked to find out that she didn't.

'I want to go back because of these nightmares I'm having. I don't think I'll be rid of them if I don't go. What about you?'

'I was actually told to go back by my psychiatrist who I just started visiting yesterday. And I had a whole speech planned for…' Sam was interrupted by a man he recognised as his psychiatrist. 'Paul what are you doing here?' For a while Sam forgot about Juliet, 'Sorry umm, Paul this is Juliet, Juliet, Paul.'

They both exchanged handshakes. 'Sam could I talk to you for a minute?'

'I'm sure you can say it if front of Juliet. She's the woman I was talking about, remember?'

'Ah yes well okay then. Please sit down this may be a shock for you. I managed to find you a way into Silent Hill. But you will need this.' Paul brought out a revolver from his coat pocket.

'What the hell?' Sam was startled at first but then he thought about the dead excavators and realised that what Paul did was right. Sam took the gun and put it in his coat pocket.

'You know the road to Silent Hill right?' He watched Sam nod. 'Okay once you arrive, talk to a Detective Pierce. Tell him I sent you and that you will be fine on your own. And don't ask questions. I'm already in a lot of trouble.' Paul got up from the table. 'It's been nice talking to you again. Goodbye Miss.' Paul turned and walked out of the terminal and into a car.

Sam looked at Juliet. 'How the hell did he pull that one off with a detective? Isn't that illegal?'

'If it was bribery then I suppose it is.' Juliet wasn't concerned so long as she got in. She was beginning to feel obsessed with getting into Silent Hill. At first she thought it was anticipation but now it is definitely obsession.

'Well he did say not to ask questions. C'mon lets go.' Sam grabbed Juliet's luggage and carried it out to his car. He drove them back to his home and carried the luggage into his living room. When he dropped the luggage Juliet grabbed him and started kissing him passionately. Sam didn't complain in fact he kissed back. Before long they were in bed together.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up to the sound of his alarm and not some terrifying dream. He looked next to him and saw Juliet's back. This must have been the first night in a long time that he hasn't suffered from nightmares. He got out of his bed and went downstairs not knowing that Juliet was actually awake and crying.

Juliet turned and watched him leave. When he was out of sight she dressed her self and followed him down. She didn't want to tell him about the nightmare she had. She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued downstairs.

When she reached the bottom she heard something sizzling. Sam must be making breakfast or something. She walked into the kitchen and sat down on a chair next to the table. 'Morning Sam.' Juliet still looked very tired. She didn't look as though she had much sleep last night.

'Good morning. How did you sleep?' Sam hoped she slept with no trouble.

'No problem, best night in weeks.' She didn't like lying to him but she didn't want to describe to him what she saw.

'Good, so did I. How do you like your eggs?'

'Fried if you don't mind.' Juliet sat thinking about her nightmare and thought if it meant anything.

Sam walked over to her and handed her a plate with a fry up on it. It had the standard fried food on it.

At a slow pace she ate her breakfast and talked to Sam about her time in Canada. He replied by telling her how much he missed her and that last night was just waiting to happen. She had agreed.

'So when do you want to leave for Silent Hill?' Sam didn't want to bring it up this early but it was best to get it over with.

'As soon as possible I think. Would today or tomorrow be alright?' Juliet wanted to get to Silent Hill fast but she also didn't want to sound as though she can't wait. But it was obvious to both of them that she wanted to go and get everything sorted today.

'I could take us down today.' Sam didn't really think that going now was a good idea but the quicker they go the quicker it will be over.

'Yeah, sure okay' Juliet hid the fact that she actually wanted to go right now but she doesn't want Sam to worry about her to much. This trip is as much for him as it is for her.

'Alright I'll pack anything that we might need.' Sam finished his breakfast and left the kitchen.

Juliet sat thinking about the nightmare she had last night and thought that it may be better to go now so the agony will end sooner. She had always thought that going to Silent Hill would be the last thing she would ever do. But today she was going to do it.


	4. The Road To Silent Hill

_Chapter Four_

Sam put the last bag of things that they needed into the car. He closed the boot and got into the driver's seat. Juliet was already in the passenger seat. Sam looked at her and smiled then started the engine.

Sam drove for a while before seeing the sign; _Now Leaving _sign. For hours he drove. About a mile from Silent Hill the gas meter in his car was low. Almost on cue a sign pointed the way to the nearest gas station. Sam followed it.

He parked beside a petrol tank then got out of the car.

While he was gone a man in a black suit walked up to Sam's car and looked through the window at Juliet. Just as he was about to open the door a teenager began his approach to Sam's car. The black-suited man quickly walked away before the teenager got a chance to see him.

He went inside the store to buy something for them to eat. When he came back he noticed a car that looked really familiar to him but he ignored the feeling of deja vu and continued to his car. His tank was full so he paid the teenager and was just about to go when the owner of the petrol station came running out. 'Excuse me but are you Sam Nolton?' He had a beard and looked like a kind enough person.

'Yes. What's wrong?'

'Well if you're going to Silent Hill I was told to stop you.' The old man didn't raise his voice but a couple of strong looking men stepped out of the shop.

'Why what's the problem?' All Sam had to hear now was that he was being hunted down by the police; that would make the whole trip worth while.

'It seems that the police don't want you going there and they asked me to keep you here until they arrive.' The old man waved his hand then the strong men walked closer to him.

'I'm sorry.' Sam noticed the confusion on the old man's face before he shoved him towards the three strong men. Sam ran towards his car and opened the front door. Once the engine started in his car the familiar car behind him drove off into the other direction. Just as Sam's car was well clear of the Gas Station it blew up sending the bodies of the bearded man and the other three men high into the air then slamming into the ground. Trees were incinerated in at least a twenty metre radius. Juliet got up instantly to the sound and looked behind her to see bodies on fire, some where running around screaming others were just dead.

At first Sam thought that it was just some carelessness but the way the familiar car drove off like that didn't make sense. Unless he was the one who triggered the explosion. But why would a stranger do something like that.

'What the hell just happened?' Juliet was now wide awake, which was hardly surprising.

'I don't know but I think we might get into some trouble if we stay.' Sam thought about the car he seen. It bugged him not knowing who it belonged to. 'Did you notice a car that drove off just before the explosion?'

'No, I was sleeping.' Juliet's adrenaline was running crazy. She hadn't experienced something like this for such a long time.

'I think the guy who owns the car caused the explosion.' Sam also thought that maybe he also made the telephone call saying he was the police. But again, why would he go through all the trouble?

Nearly spending one hour on the road Sam noticed a sign which read _Now Entering Silent Hill._ On the drive up he noticed the flashing police lights outside the main entrance. Sam woke Juliet up but told her to stay quiet. Sam got out of the car and walked up to a police officer. 'Excuse me I'm looking for a Detective Pierce.' The police officer pointed at a man in his late thirties wearing a long coat and talking to a few other officers. Sam walked up to him. 'Excuse me I was sent by Paul Moore.'

The detective looked at him. 'Alright bring your friend and you can go on in.' Sam watched as one of the officers complained about Sam getting in to which Detective Pierce replied that Sam was from the FBI. Then they started some theory about why they were here.

Sam got back in his car and drove up to the gate. While passing, the Detective told him to keep safe. Sam didn't know what he was doing at this point. Sure they reached Silent Hill but now what? Sam drove the car in slowly then stopped a few meters inside.

'Where to now?' Sam looked at Juliet who was too focused on the town.

'Sorry, what?' Juliet didn't hear a thing he said. Instead of him talking she heard a different voice calling her to the hospital.

'I said, where to now?' Sam gave her a puzzled look which she ignored.

'The hospital, I've got a feeling.' Of course she lied but she had to say something.

'Okay.' Sam moved the car in the direction of the hospital but just as it moved the car stopped and the fuel light blinked. 'God I don't believe this!' Sam shouted at the car. The he kicked it. Nothing happened.

'I guess we're walking.' Juliet was already out of the car before she finished talking.

Sam got out and walked to Juliet who was already walking towards the hospital. Sam caught up with her then pulled out the gun Paul gave him. 'Juliet stay with me and we should be safe.' Sam stepped in front of Juliet and held the gun tightly ready to shoot any_thing_ that might try to surprise them.

As they walked they heard strange noises coming from the direction of the hospital. The closer they got to the hospital the louder the noises got. Once they reached the front door Sam touched the handle then felt a powerful force hit him and send him flying through the air then he hit off the ground and fell unconscious.

The doors then blew open themselves and a dark, loud voice called out to Juliet. 'Come in, I have been waiting for you.' Juliet did as the voice commanded. The doors slammed shut behind her. Then there was nothing but silence.


	5. Monsters at Every Turn

_Chapter Five_

Sam woke up inside his car in the back seat. He felt a searing pain rip through his head then it suddenly went away. He held his head in his hands as he sat up. He replayed the last few seconds before he blacked out but it was still fuzzy. He looked around for Juliet but couldn't see her anywhere. Sam started shouting out her name. After shouting it several times with no reply he stopped.

He climbed out of the car and stood stretching his arms. Suddenly he heard a ringing noise, sort of like a bell ringing at a fast pace. He noticed the sound was coming from behind him, inside the car. He opened the front door and saw a red radio sitting on the passenger seat making the noise. He tried all different switches to turn it off but had no success. He decided to leave it in the car.

The moment he backed away from the car Sam heard a flapping noise too big to be a bat. He looked around to find it. As he turned around a man-size creature with wings flew towards him trying to pick him up with its claw like feet that looked like they could tear into his flesh with no problem.

Sam dodged the first attack and the second but the third sliced the top of his shoulder. He felt the sharp pain instantly then covered his wound with his hand. He looked at his shoulder to see two long wounds stretching right across. Sam was getting pissed.

Remembering the gun in his pocket he pulled it out and began firing like a madman but managed to control himself when he had only two bullets left. He didn't hear from the beast for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden it leaped at him from the shadows. Sam held the gun up and blew a hole in its wing. It didn't bother the creature that much so he held the gun more steadily and tried his best to shoot it in the torso. He hit the monster with great success. The creature lay on the ground screaming with pain. At least that's what it sounded like. Sam walked up to the creature raised his leg then broke the creatures back with one quick stomp. The creature breathed its last breath and lay perfectly still. He didn't know why he did that but he felt as though he had to do it.

Sam now had a chance to get a good look at the body. It looked like an extremely skinny human all except for the head which looked more like a goats head. Also the whole body looked like it was skinned. The wings it had looked bat-like but more demonic. Then the worst part came to him. The smell nearly knocked him out. Before the smell had a nauseating effect on him he backed away as far from it as possible but not far enough to let it go if it was still alive. Sam had every reason to be paranoid. Juliet had disappeared and he ended up back in his car with a radio…

That's when he realised that the radio wasn't on anymore. Since the creature died it went off. Sam picked up the radio and examined it. He found that it had no batteries and no wireless link to anything. It looked like a standard radio. It didn't surprise Sam that much. One thing he has noticed in Silent Hill is that anything is possible. And Sam is usually sceptical when it comes to things like this.

Just for defensive reasons Sam took the radio and put it in his pocket. It was more of a test than anything to see if it wasn't a coincidence. Silent Hill all of a sudden turned quiet, dark and extremely scary. Sam approached the boot of his car and opened it. Everything was still there. He searched around for the torch he brought. After checking a few different bags he finally found it. But to no surprise to Sam it didn't work. He put new batteries in it which didn't do any good. Now as a precaution he checked all battery operated items. And to no shock they all didn't work.

In frustration Sam kicked the car but realised that that was a bad idea when the pain hit him. So now that he checked the 'useful' items he now checked the food supply. The second he opened the bag, Sam felt like totalling the car. Every bit of food was stale and moulded like it had been there for weeks. Even the water he bought was dried out. Sam felt the rage burn inside him but he quickly calmed down before he did do something he would regret.

So he now has no food or water he can't see two feet in front of him and he has no kind of defence. He wasted all his bullets trying to kill the _winged demon_. How was he going to defend himself now? Then Sam thought back to after he had killed Chuck Turner. He found a drain pipe. At this moment he is surrounded by houses so finding one shouldn't be a problem but finding one that won't break on impact might be more difficult. But this was the town of possibilities, but unfortunately not Sam's possibilities.

Sam didn't spend a lot of time looking for a weapon. He found one that matched the description of the kind of pipe that he wanted. So he pulled it off of the wall that it was screwed on to. He held it in both hands feeling confident about kicking the crap out of anything that came near him.

Sam also kept the gun with him. His first note on the agenda was to get to the gun store. But like nearly everything else in Silent Hill that might be a waste of time. But he felt the need to prove it, even if he were to be disappointed.

Sam started his walk to the gun store. But after taking a couple of steps, Sam realised that he had no idea where it was. However he does remember where the town apes are. The fire had caused buildings to collapse and cars to crash so if he had a map he could mark out any routes that he might want to take. After breaking the plastic and grabbing the map Sam marked where he was at the moment and circled the gun store. Then he marked the quickest route on the map. He did this with a pencil and rubber which were the only things that were left unaffected in the car.

Sam folded the map and began to follow the route he had made. Then he came across something that he didn't expect to see. It looked like he was standing at the edge of a mountain. There was a huge gap in the middle of the road that was impossible to get across. Sam peered over the edge and couldn't see the bottom. It looked like there was an earthquake but if this is what an earthquake done then the whole city should have collapsed.

Sam pulled out his map and marked the gap, rubbed out his original route then drew in another. After studying it he ran off into an ally. He wished he never went that way but it was too late.

As Sam ran down the ally he heard tapping. It came from a gate that sat in a corner. It was big enough to hold some gas canisters. A first Sam didn't want to check it out. But curiosity got the better of him. He walked up to the gate which was covered in some strange substance which Sam identified as skin. He pulled the handle then the gate opened. Inside was a _man_ that looked crucified upside down. But his arms and legs were wrapped behind the cross and his mouth and eyes were stitched closed. His head was moving left and right. Sam also realised that there was nothing in there that could have made a tapping noise.

Sam ran down the ally as far from the _man_ as possible. Once he reached a safe distance he vomited for a few minutes. Eventually he managed to pull himself together. Once he was over the shock Sam pulled out the map and worked out where he was. It seemed that he was across the street from the gun store.

So following the maps guidance he ran across the street. But as he approached the gun store the radio started the ringing noise again. Sam paid attention this time and took caution when entering the gun store. He held the pipe high in the air then opened the door. At a glance he couldn't see a thing. So he walked inside. When he went in he heard a strange sound like something panting. But the voice sounded like it had saliva stuck in its throat.

Sam knew it was pointless but he tried the lights which surprisingly didn't work. Sam made his way deeper into the gun store. His radio got louder along with the panting noise. Then Sam felt something grab his leg. Almost instantly after he felt something grab his leg he then felt a round set of razors dig into his leg. Sam yelled in pain then shook whatever was latched onto his leg. He managed to get it off only to see what it was. It was small and its head was mostly teeth with its eyes at either side of the mouth which looked like it doesn't close. Its skin was brown and gave off a very strong smell. One that Sam was now familiar with. Silent hill itself even gave off this smell.

Sam stepped back, stopped, and then realised that he has to fight this thing in order to get some bullets. So he held the pipe towards the monster. He swung from left to right, cracking something in the monsters head. But the monster still stood. He swung again in the opposite direction hearing another cracking sound. The monster was slower now. Then Sam made a downward blow to its head, splitting it open. The monster fell to the ground, but the radio was still ringing. Sam walked over to the monster then stomped on its head, decorating the floor. The radio stopped.

Sam stepped back from the corpse not wanting to examine it. He looked around the room and saw a torch. At first he didn't want to bother because Silent Hill has now sort of lost its shock. The only thing that surprised Sam anymore was the monsters.

Sam picked up the torch and switched it on. But to his real surprise it turned on. Again he checked it for batteries and found none. Sam fitted the torch into the top pocket of his brown leather jacket.

Sam kept the light on and used it to look around the room. The room looked like looters got to it. There were boxes on the floor, empty boxes of bullets and barely any guns. And any guns that were actually there didn't have any bullets. But he did manage to find eighteen bullets for the gun he carried. He took them, put them in a box then put it in his pocket. He then made his way to the back of the store where things were just as bad. There was nothing in the back room except for a note with some blood stains on it. Sam picked it up and read it:

_If anyone finds this note please come to the school if you want to get out alive._

Sam read the note again to make sure he wasn't imaging it. 'Get out?' What did he mean by that? If he could get in how come this person has not left themselves? Sam ignored these questions then left the gun store. There was no logical explanation for what he was talking about. But Silent Hill seemed to be the first city outside of logic.

Sam pulled out his map and looked for the school on it, then marked the best route again.

He didn't know why but felt as though going there was the right thing to do. Sam made his way through allies across streets and through buildings with little resistance. Sam eventually reached the school where he saw something he never expected to see.

Juliet woke up from a dream. She hasn't had a dream for such a long time that she wasn't sure that the dream would end peacefully, but it did. Juliet looked around the room she was in which was unfamiliar to her. She got up from the floor then walked up to the window. She would have looked out but it was blocked by black paint or something similar.

Juliet turned to face the door with the felling that it would locked. She checked to make sure, but she was wrong. The door had opened and she was glad that she was wrong. Once she made it to the corridor she knew instantly where she was. It was the hospital. Then she remembered what happened before she fell asleep. She remembered Sam being blasted back and her walking in with no control over herself. Then that was it, nothing else registered.

Since most of her dreams were based on this hospital and that she was drawn here she decided to have a look around. She looked in all the rooms as she passed them. As usual there was nothing of interest in them. When she found the stairs she wanted to go up them to the roof to see if Sam was any way near her. So she made her way up three flights of stairs. She arrived on the roof with the door surprisingly open.

She stepped out onto the roof which had one helipad and a water tower. She looked around for any signs that anyone was here recently. But came up with nothing. She walked out further onto the roof. She walked to the edge to look for Sam. She searched nearly all corners of the hospital but found nothing. She then went back into the hospital. She can't really leave the hospital without knowing where Sam is. Plus the killer or killers who killed the excavators were out there somewhere. Or maybe he was the one who abducted her.

Juliet didn't like that idea but it might be true. She made her way down to the bottom of the stairs where the main entrance was. But the doors were locked. She checked the rooms on that floor but the doors were either locked or the windows in them were gone. She didn't know any other way out but she has to find one. Maybe if she found the doctors resting room she might find a key. To her luck there was a map beside the main desk, which she also checked but found no key.

She looked at the map and found the resting room which was on the second floor. She followed the map to the room. When she entered the room she slowly backed out again. She saw some horrible monster eating off someone. It had extended arms with sharp claws at the end. It also looked human but with horns on its head. Its mouth and claws dripped with blood and the body was torn to shreds. The intestines were lying on the floor half eaten and his heart was missing. The head was forcefully cracked open. Quickly examining the room it was obvious the monster slammed the victim against the wall behind it. The legs and arms were separated and scattered. All that the monster was eating now was the torso. The room reeked of blood and death. And unfortunately for Juliet the monster saw her.

Juliet ran up the stairs to hide in a room. But they were all locked. Juliet could hear the monster charge up the stairs. She ran for the elevator. If it was open she would be safe but if it wasn't then that was up to the monster.

Like everything else in the hospital it didn't work or open. The monster walked slowly around the corner and towards her. It walked using its arms and legs. When it approached her it stopped then starred at her for a while. Then it sniffed her all over. It stopped, looked at her in the eyes then turned and walked away. Juliet slid down the wall with tears on her face. She couldn't believe that she was alive and that the monster didn't want to kill her.

After she recovered from that experience she got back up and tried the elevator again which was still closed. She didn't want to go back into the doctors resting room but she had to if she wanted out. But just as she was about to go out a voice called out to her.

_What are you doing? You can't leave yet. Not until I am finished._

'Finished? Finished with what?' The voice she was talking to was not her own but a man's voice but with a deep and menacing tone to it.

_You, of course. Did you think it was going to be that easy?_

Juliet didn't reply, instead she tried to ignore him and continued searching for the key.

_Your friend is nearing death. I made sure of it._

That got her attention.

_He will not survive for long._

'You obviously don't know him.' Juliet did her best to sound hopeful but the sound of her voice gave her away.

_I made sure that he can't come in. And that you can't escape._

'Why do you want me? What have I done? Just go away! Leave me alone!' Tears formed in her eyes.

_Not until I'm finished._

'What are you talking about!?' Juliet couldn't contain her anger anymore.

_I'm going to break you. You are needed for my arrival but not in your current state. You will reject my coming._

Juliet didn't reply, instead she just stood still. Then she thought about it and realised that that was maybe why she was having the nightmares. But why did Sam have them too?

Instead of shouting at the top of her lungs she just replied calmly, 'Go on and try.'

The voice inside her head sounded pleased. Juliet had a feeling that she won't last long against this thing. But she didn't want to give up either. Hopefully she will hold on until Sam arrives.

_Shall we begin?_

Juliet put on a brave face which soon faded away when Sam appeared holding a gun. She ran to him but he only shoved her away.

'What's wrong Sam?' Juliet looked at his eyes. It didn't take long to realise that this wasn't Sam. Before she had time to run he grabbed her and shoved her to the wall.

'You think I give a damn about you?' Sam pulled out some rope from practically nowhere then tied Juliet up. 'Time to have some fun.'

Sam threw Juliet to the ground and un-zipped his pants. She tried her best to move or make him stop but it was useless. She kicked the impostor in the crotch then ran down to the other end of the corridor. From thin air he appeared again this time holding her tightly. Before she got a chance to escape he tied her up. She tried her best to yell but nothing came out. Sam through her against the wall almost knocking her out. Juliet began crying. Sam picked her up and took her into one of the rooms. He threw her onto the bed. Then he started raping her.

Sam stopped for a few seconds then lighted a cigarette. He looked down at Juliet.

'What the fuck are you crying about?' Sam then punched her violently in the face breaking some teeth and making her sob. 'I thought you loved me?' Again he punched her. 'Don't you recognise me?' And again.

'You're not Sam.' Juliet could barely see him now but she could see enough. She knew it wasn't Sam but eventually her mind will give in.

Sam dropped the cigarette then stepped on it and went back to torturing Juliet.


	6. Detective O'Leary

_Chapter Six_

Detective O'Leary sat on his leather seat behind his desk reviewing in his head the latest case he had. On each crime scene, if there was a witness, he would say that a man in a black suit entered the house before the murders. He firmly believes that the man they caught was guilty but there were some holes that needed filling. The one big question was why he was doing it. The sex of the victims was always random, he barely killed when he was loose but that is not the point. The point is that he has killed people and is not saying why.

O'Leary was about to go when a young female lieutenant knocked on the door and walked in.

'Sir, if you have a moment?' She was young and beautiful; she had blue eyes and blonde hair which was tied up. She had a slim figure, and never used her gun yet. Every time O'Leary saw her he thought that she always contradicted the joke that blondes are stupid. But O'Leary wasn't eyeing her like every other sex-starved maniac in this prescient. She always respected him for that. He was married for twenty years and nothing will destroy that.

'Actually Michelle I was about to…' He was cut off by the sound of files slamming onto his desk.

'Sir, this is important.' The tone in her voice changed from nice to shut up and listen. O'Leary threw his hands up in the air.

'Only a few hours ago we got a call from a man who says that a gas station was blown up. We sent a car to investigate and the report came back positive. So I sent forensics and reported it to the fire department.'

O'Leary was getting tired; he hoped she would get to the point soon.

'The evidence came back; they found two sets of tire tracks leaving the scene very quickly. They also found an empty pack of cigarettes not far from the scene. They have also traced the source of the explosion.'

'Was it gang related?' O'Leary tried to sound interested but he was getting tired.

'Definitely not.' She replied very positively. 'We have an eye-witness.'

O'Leary leaned forward, now looking more interested. 'Go on.'

'Well according to him a man in a brown jacket left his car to go into the store. Then a man in a black suit finished with a call he made then walked up to the other mans car and was about to get in when the other man came back out again. Apparently the man in the brown jacket was in some sort of argument with the owner of the station. The man attacked the owner then got back in his car and drove off. The man in the black suit drove off in the other direction then the explosion occurred.' Michelle pointed the statement out on the file.

O'Leary read over it and realised something that gave him a sickening thought. _A man in a black suit._ He looked up at Michelle who now had a smug look on her face. She managed to grab his attention for once. 'Have we got the wrong guy?' O'Leary didn't like the idea of the killer still out there. It may have been a copycat but there was something in his gut telling him otherwise.

'Alright we leave our suspect in prison for now until we have dead proof. You question the witness in case he might have missed anything. And where exactly was this station destroyed?' O'Leary felt the sleepiness wear off him as his pulse ran at full speed.

'It occurred on the road between here and Silent Hill.' Michelle had a bizarre look on her face. Why did someone want to go there? At least they have guards blocking the entrance. This might be a good thing.

'Okay you said the cars sped off in two directions so follow the one that went to Silent Hill then when you reach Detective Pierce, question him.' O'Leary switched on his computer.

Michelle watched O'Leary with confusion.

'I have a hunch. If I'm right we might find this killer more easily.' O'Leary turned his head to his now active computer.

Michelle turned and left the room.

O'Leary entered a search engine and typed _Silent Hill_ into the box. A list of different sites came up about the city itself. Then O'Leary changed his search to _Silent Hill Escapees_. O'Leary accessed the first site that came up. On it was a list of people that survived the Silent Hill disaster. As O'Leary scrolled down the page he realised he got part of his killer's motive. All the people on the survived list were killed by the man in the black suit. He crossed out any names of people who are now dead and was left with two names, _Sam Nolton _and _Juliet Calders_. He recognised Sam Nolton as the writer but he had no idea who the other person was.

O'Leary now had something to work with. The man in a black suit must have done something in Silent Hill and doesn't want anyone to find out so he hunts down and kills any survivors. Is it possible that he caused the fire? It was only a theory but it was a good one.

O'Leary wrote the names on a piece of paper then carried it out to the main corridor of the police station. He walked up to the missing persons department then handed the names to a man who was going through a file on missing victims. 'Here run these names for me but not just on the missing person's list.'

'Okay.' The man used his chair to slide over to the nearest computer. He typed in one name then printed off a sheet then he repeated the process. He held both the papers in either hand then handed them to O'Leary. 'Here ya go.'

O'Leary thanked him then read the information on the sheets. According to these they have not left the country. But Juliet Calders had left England to come here. They lived together for a year then when they separated he became a successful writer and she went back to London where her parents died very soon and she spent those two years very alone.

O'Leary read through them once again but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He held onto the papers then went back into his office. He sat down on his chair then thought about why someone would want to kill anyone who survived from Silent Hill. O'Leary looked at his clock which read 1 a.m. So he decided to go home he will get his calls there. As he walked out he informed the receptionist of the call he was expecting.

O'Leary left the building and sat in his car he just hoped that when he gets home that his wife doesn't suspect anything. She hasn't so far but he didn't call her to tell her that he would be late.

* * *

Michelle just passed the destruction. The fire department had done their job and the bodies were removed but the photos she had seen of the original layout mad her queasy. She didn't know how she would have handled but she didn't want to find out. 

Silent Hill wasn't far from where she currently is. She followed the road all the way up to Silent Hill were she couldn't see any car that shouldn't be there. She drove up to Detective Pierce. 'Excuse me has anyone tried to get in here?'

'Nope, except for the two F.B.I agents. An agent called and said that they were coming up.' As usual his thoughts drifted as he stared at Michelle who wasn't paying attention to his staring.

'And you didn't think to question them?' Michelle couldn't believe that he would just let them wander in.

'The agent who informed me of their arrival described them to me. They are an exact match.' Pierce sounded sure.

'Was there a man wearing a brown jacket?' Michelle knew what he was going to say but she had to be sure and to see if he actually paid attention.

'Yeah the guy wore a brown jacket. Why?' Pierce was confused, how did she know?

Michelle explained the situation to him. Pierce put on a confused face not knowing what exactly was going on. The agent had told him that someone would say something like that.

Michelle pulled out her cellular phone and punched in the precinct's number. Her phone rang for a few seconds when the receptionist's voice answered.

'Hello this is Maine Police Department. How may I help you?' The voice sounded wide awake. She was always in a bright mood.

'I need to speak to Detective O'Leary I have…' She was cut off from the receptionist who told her that O'Leary was to be reached at home. 'Okay. Thank you.' She pressed CANCEL then redialled O'Leary's number.

After a few rings the phone was answered by O'Leary who sounded as though he just got up. 'Yes? Who is this?'

'It's Michelle…' Michelle continued to tell him about what had happened.

'We need to go inside. Again.' O'Leary was wide awake again. 'I'll meet you up there with some more men. But I don't see anymore then five or six coming. It is late in the night. Most would be in their beds by now.'

'I understand I'll wait her and see if anyone here will be of any use.' Michelle didn't sound enthusiastic. But before O'Leary had a reply she hung up. She didn't want to go in. Not after what happened to those poor men who lost their lives for no reason.

* * *

A few hours later Michelle watched as O'Leary's car drive up the road to her position. She managed to convince two of the five police to go in with them the rest will have to wait for them. 

Michelle stood beside Pierce waiting for O'Leary to come out and approach her. Once his car stopped he climbed out and stood staring at the town. It was a wreck. He felt sorry for the ones who didn't make it but if they did make it the killer would have gotten to them. It was an unfair world.

O'Leary approached Michelle. 'Who have we got?' He watched as Michelle pointed to two men standing side by side. She identified them as officers Peterson and Smith. O'Leary greeted them. 'I managed to round up a few.'

Michelle looked behind O'Leary and saw only three men.

'It was the best I could do in short notice.' O'Leary turned and told the men to join with Peterson and Smith. 'Okay men we are going inside to find two people who have impersonated government agents and are suspects in the explosion of the gas station not far from here. As you all know there is a killer in there who had managed to kill a trained team of professional excavators. But we have the advantage of knowing that he is in there. So I am telling you to keep your eyes opened for both parties. Now let's go.' O'Leary turned and began walking into Silent Hill. Once he went through he was all alone.

* * *

Outside the town the police were fighting an invisible wall. No-one besides O'Leary managed to get in. Michelle urged them to get through. But they didn't know how. O'Leary obviously hasn't noticed that he is alone yet. Michelle banged her fists against the wall but with no success. There was no way they will be able to get to O'Leary.

* * *

O'Leary turned around to see that he was alone. He shouted for Michelle but she didn't answer. There was nothing. No sound anywhere. O'Leary saw tire tracks on the ground and began to follow them. They lead him to a car filled with items that were of no use. The only thing that seemed to work was his gun. There was no hint as to where the suspect went so he did what most people would have done and that was to go to the nearest gun store. But since there wasn't a map to be seen he decided to follow the road signs to the hospital where he has to meet a friend of his. When he arrived he started wishing that he hadn't gone into Silent Hill just yet. 


	7. Devil's Playground

_Chapter Seven_

Sam stood frozen at the sight before him. It was the one thing he hoped had remained in his dreams. But it was definitely here. Sam tried to move around unnoticed but he failed to do so. The nightmare started towards him. The _Pyramid Head,_ as he referred to it, approached him carrying the giant sword.

The _Pyramid Head_ moved towards him with little hindrance. The sword must have weighed a tonne but the monster held it like a knife. Sam backed away knowing that he had to get inside that school. But first he has to get away from this thing.

As Sam backed away he thought about all the things in his nightmares that are also real. What about the wire mesh? It was one of the things that stood out in his dream. Although Sam thought that it was unlikely he still didn't forget about it. The evidence that his nightmares were something more is walking towards him. Maybe his nightmares were some sort of warning or premonition.

As the _Pyramid Head _drew closer Sam was getting more afraid. 'What do you want?!' He didn't mean to shout anything but he couldn't help it. Sam watched as the _Pyramid Head_ raised his left arm and point at Sam. Like in the nightmare Sam received visions of when he killed Chuck Turner.

Sam had felt guilty about killing him but he was too horrified too care at the time. All he could remember was the look on his face just before Sam delivered the final blow. He looked shocked and extremely frightened.

The _Pyramid Head _got closer. The sword he was carrying was now off the ground and in both its hands. Sam didn't turn and run, usually he would have but this isn't a usual case. Besides it would have been pointless because of all the other dangers in the town. He wasn't safe anywhere. So he had to think of something fast.

There was a bus sitting outside the school entrance. Sam noticed that both exits were open so his plan might just work. Sam jumped into the bus through the back exit. The _Pyramid Head _followed. Sam was now inside the bus ready to act his plan. As the _Pyramid Head_ drew closer he raised the sword then slammed down as hard as it could. His plan worked. The _Pyramid Head's_ sword was stuck in the bus. It had swung too hard into the metal and jammed the sword. It tried very hard to pull the sword out but with little success. Sam exited the bus through the front exit then ran into the school.

* * *

As Sam approached the school he recalled a visit he made to it when he was mayor. Although Sam did his best to remove memories he had in Silent Hill the recognition sparked a few memories. He remembered walking past a class where a girl was being picked on. Naturally he wanted to stop that kind of thing in his town. So he ran in and defended the girl and gave a very good speech to the youngsters. They had listened to him but still refused to apologise to the little girl. Sam tried hard to remember the little girls name but it just didn't register.

He remembered that he told her to go to the bathroom and wash her eyes. Strangely enough she didn't return. Sam assumed she escaped and ran home. He never saw her after that because that was a few days before the fire. Sam shoved back the memory and tried to remember the schools design.

He walked down corridors and into classrooms but found nothing. As he walked down the corridor to the gym he found a map of the school. Like before he took it and studied it. The note he found didn't mention where to go. But in a place like this a locked classroom was his best bet.

Then the radio started again.

Down each end of the corridor two dogs walked towards Sam. Like everything else in this town they weren't normal. They had very long tongues, almost a meter long, which hung out of their mouths and which they dragged along the floor. They slowly walked towards Sam and growled. Sam's pulse started racing. All he had was a pipe and a gun which he didn't want to waste. Also he was being attacked from both sides so he has to use the pipe.

The dogs came closer then lowered themselves into a pouncing position. Sam held the pipe high in the air. When the dog to his left leaped towards him he swung and hit the dog on the side of the head. It crashed to the ground and let out a tiny whine. The dog behind him leaped towards him. Sam didn't have time to turn around so he raised his elbow which the dog jumped into. Both dogs recovered quickly.

Sam held the pipe again waiting for the next to attack. The dog to his left shot out its tongue and grabbed the pipe. Sam held onto it tightly. Then the dog to his right jumped onto his back sending him to the ground. The dog that had his tongue attacked to the pipe started towards Sam. As it got closer Sam lunged forward ramming the pipe into its mouth. The dog fell to the ground in pain. The dog on his back was tearing through his jacket and almost made it to his back when Sam rolled over holding the gun in his hand. 'Eat this.' He shoved the gun in its mouth then pulled the trigger. The back of its head blew open sending brain matter all over the walls and floor.

Sam got up and realised that his radio was still ringing then he remembered about the other dog. Sam walked over to its twitching body then he stomped on its head. He felt as though this one deserved it. Then he continued his search.

Sam searched almost the entire first floor. Then he came across the staff room. Inside were a few pieces of paper a medallion and some pain relief pills. Sam took all three then read the note. _Find the twin then enter the mirror world._ Sam looked at the medallion and noticed a strange symbol on it. It shouldn't be hard to find a medallion like this one. Sam searched the staff room but found nothing. Once he left the room the radio started ringing. Sam held the pipe in both hands ready for anything. He looked down both corridors but saw nothing but just as he was about to walk down the corridor a little girl appeared. And she looked very familiar to Sam. Sam knelt down to her level and looked into her lifeless eyes. 'Hello there. How long have you been there?' The girl was the same one he rescued three years ago. But she didn't look any older. The girl just smiled then ran through the door which leads to the centre of the school. It looked like a miniature park and it was also the entrance to a tower which was used to signal an air raid. Sam watched as the girl ran through the door. Sam ran up to the door trying hard to open it then he noticed a slot on either side of the door. One had the symbol of the medallion which he carried. The other had a different symbol. Sam studied the symbol and took a mental picture. Sam thought about the girl. Was she a ghost helping me? Then he realised that the radio stopped.

Sam stepped back into the school to search for the other medallion. He had searched the whole first floor before hand and found nothing. Hopefully the second floor will prove more useful. Sam made his way to the second floor. As he did it dawned on him that the school managed to survive the fire because it was far from the actual town.

Once Sam made it to the second floor the radio started ringing. This time it was another panting thing. It ran towards Sam. Sam didn't have time to mess around so he swung as hard as he could. The panting monster received a direct hit and was slammed against the wall. Sam then finished the job by bashing its head with the pipe. Sam continued his search.

Sam felt cool air breathe down his neck. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. As he searched he heard foot steps running all around him. He heard children laughing and teachers shouting. He received flashes of a horned demon laughing at him. Then he saw Juliet with himself. What he saw made him sick. He closed his eyes but still he could see it. Then he watched as his face turned into some demonic, hideous monster. He watched himself laugh as Juliet cried. Then he watched as he finished then Juliet got up and bashed his brains in with a baseball bat. Sam watched as Juliet couldn't stop. His head was nothing more than a liquid pouring from his neck. He watched as Juliet started laughing. Then she put her clothes on and on her way out she kicked the corpse then walked out the door.

Sam couldn't believe what he just seen was real. It had to be some sort of trick. Then he received another vision. This time he saw Juliet standing over him again but he was alive this time. She held the gun he was carrying to his head then began laughing hysterically. She started dancing around the room talking non-sense. She also seemed to be talking to someone who Sam couldn't see. She held the gun to his head again then pulled the trigger. Sam was startled by the sound. He fell to the ground and felt tears forming and slide down his checks. The imagery formed tears. He didn't want to believe it to be real but he had a terrible feeling. He held his head in his hands. He barely had time to grief when the radio started again.

Sam watched as a dog walked towards him. Death was very welcoming to him now. But then he realised that maybe he could stop anything happening to Juliet. Sam got up holding the pipe tightly. The dog leaped for Sam then Sam swung and cracked the side of the dog's skull open. Blood poured everywhere. The dog started slipping on its own blood. Sam moved in for the kill. Sam kicked the dog on it s side sending it to the ground then he repeatedly kicked the dog in the same spot. Even when it stopped moving he kept on kicking. Sam roared at the dog then finally stopped. Again he fell to the floor this time he was weeping for Juliet.

* * *

Before long Sam realised that he was wasting time. He wiped the tears from his eyes then got up. If he was to save Juliet he was not going to waste time crying. Sam grabbed the pipe then started down the corridor again. After checking a few doors he finally found one with the medallion which had a note which read: _Now enter the mirror world_. Sam had no idea what it meant. But he took it and made his way back down to the tower.

On arrival to the tower he put the two medallions in the correct slots. He heard a click then he opened the door. He closed the door behind him. Once he stepped in he was confused. There were no stairs, no switches no nothing. Then the siren started. But the tower stayed the same. Maybe the wire mesh was just part of his dream.

Sam opened the door into darkness. He couldn't see one inch in front of him. But the second he but his foot on the ground he knew what happened. The ground felt like metal. The walls felt like metal. Sam remembered the torch so he switched it on. Once he did he felt as though he was back in his nightmare. The school was made of wire mesh. He heard metal scrapping and clogs turning. He looked down and all he could see was darkness. The doors were wooden and drenched in blood. Sam put his hand on the handle and felt a sticky substance. Sam closed his eyes then opened the door.

The school was completely wire mesh. Sam looked around to find out where the cogs noise was coming from. Sam felt as though he was going to be sick. The smell was unnatural. And just as he thought that things couldn't get any worse, the radio started ringing.

Sam looked around frantically to find out where the monster was coming from. He couldn't see anything. Then he heard the noise. He looked down and saw thousands of bugs coming through the wire mesh. Sam didn't want to take any chances so he ran for the nearest door. He ran through slamming the door into the bugs. Sam started breathing rapidly. His pulse was quickening. Sam looked around and realised that he was at the staircase. And the noise was getting louder. Sam realised that the noise was coming from the basement so he made his way down stairs.


	8. Slowly Slipping

_Chapter Eight_

Juliet felt the baseball bat slam against her arm sending a searing pain through her body. She couldn't help but let out a scream. When she did she couldn't hear anything. He had broken her jaw. How she was alive she didn't know. Her hands were tied together and were tied at the top of the bed.

Her legs were also broken. There was no way she would have been able to kick him away or even run for that matter. Every time he put down the bat he helped himself to her. She couldn't do anything but cry. She knew that it wasn't Sam but seeing his face watching him laugh she couldn't help but hate him. She would never get over an experience like this.

Finally Sam finished with her. He pulled up his trousers and buckled his belt. He looked down at Juliet and said something. But she couldn't hear. She felt him spit on her face.

Juliet lay on the bed emotionless. She had felt dead inside. Then someone she never met before walked in. He ran to her aid. He cut the ropes that tied her up then he carried her out to safety. He laid her on a bed in a different room and covered her with a blanket. He got up and walked out maybe to find some kind of painkiller.

When he returned he noticed that she was awake. He walked closer but slowly, he didn't want to startle her. When he arrived to her he handed her two painkillers. 'Take these they should help.' But she didn't move. And he didn't have any water to help her swallow. So he put the pills on the table beside the bed then he sat down. 'My name is O'Leary by the way. Michael O'Leary.' He didn't hold out his hand he knew she was in too much pain to accept. She still lay there. Motionless.

'Yes, I will try.' Juliet whispered which O'Leary heard.

'Excuse me?' O'Leary didn't ask her anything. Who was she talking to?

O'Leary watched as Juliet got up from the bed and stood on her feet. He was surprised that she had recovered so easily and how quickly she moved. Just as he was about to congratulate her she punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

* * *

O'Leary woke up with a searing pain. He never thought that he would be using the painkillers instead of that strange woman. Slowly he got up and tried to remember why he was on the floor. Then he remembered; the woman seemed to gather all her strength back, knocked him out and walked away.

It is most likely that she is still in the hospital trying to find the man who did that to her. O'Leary had to find her but had no idea where to start. The first thing he is going to do is search the whole building as best as he could. That should prove to be difficult but he has to find her. O'Leary began his search in the room where he found her.

* * *

Juliet walked down the corridor of the hospital walking past rooms that she didn't even check. She knows exactly where he is. And she is going to kill him. Slowly as she walked she heard him laughing. She followed the laughter to a room where she a woman was also screaming. She heard him hitting her. She had flashes of his time with her and how she screamed out in pain.

She walked up to the door and saw the man on top of another victim. Before she walked in she found a hammer sitting beside the bed. It was obviously his weapon. So she sneaked in and grabbed the hammer. He didn't notice. Juliet was waiting for him to make a grab for the hammer then she would kill him.

The man stopped and pulled up his trousers then made a reach for the hammer. He was surprised that he couldn't find it. He then heard a sickening cracking sound and a searing pain shoot from his hand up to his brain. He looked at his hand to see it flop as he moved it. Then he saw Juliet holding his hammer. 'W-what are you g-going to do w-with t-that?' He watched as she raised the hammer then slammed it down onto his groin. He felt the pain like it was an explosion. He screamed in agony. Juliet did it again and again and again. The man fell to the floor clutching his groin like it would make a difference. He felt too weak to fight back. While he was on the floor he felt his arm being pulled by Juliet who seemed to be surprisingly strong.

She pulled him up with one hand then slammed him against the wall. The man was completely confused when he saw her face. She looked like he didn't even touch her. And he couldn't get over how strong she has become. Then he watched as she held the hammer up then brought it down with such force that his leg was broken in one attack.

Juliet let go of him and watched as he fell to the floor. He tried to crawl away. Then he felt her hand grab his leg. He tried to shake it off but she had an iron grip. Then he felt her fingers dig into his skin. He looked back to see his blood flow from his leg onto her hand. Then she slammed him against the wall with only using one arm gripped onto his leg. The man fell to the ground unconscious.

Juliet turned to face the man's other victim. She walked over to her. The woman was crying and pleading for help. Juliet looked down on her then held the hammer up. 'Sorry deary but you have suffered enough.' The woman screamed as Juliet slammed the hammer into her head. The body twitched for a while then stopped. Juliet pulled the hammer out then went back to the man. She grabbed him then put him on her shoulder and carried him into the next room. 'I'm in a playful mood.' She started laughing then threw him onto the bed. She tied him up the same why he tied her up. All she had to do now was wait for him to wake up.

* * *

O'Leary wandered around the whole first floor and found nothing. He should have heard something or someone by now. But there was not a sound. The only noise he heard came from the resting room. But it was the kind of sound that you didn't want to hear. It sounded like some animal ripping into someone's flesh and crunching their bones.

Hopefully it wasn't feeding off her. O'Leary knew he had to find out just to be sure. He held his gun ready to take a shot. He approached the door cautiously and quietly. He reached the door then turned the handle. He opened the door as quietly as possible. But the monster has good hearing. It turned and saw O'Leary who was just about to close the door. It leaped and broke through the door. O'Leary turned and ran down the long corridor of locked doors. The monster was gaining on him. As he reached the end of the corridor he turned right and hid around the corner. He held his gun ready to fire. The monster approached the corner. AS it turned its head it saw down the barrel of a gun which exploded in a white flash. The monster's head exploded sending brain matter all over the place. Even onto O'Leary. The smell almost knocked him out.

O'Leary approached the corpse to have a better look at it. He held a cloth to this mouth while he turned it over. It was the strangest thing he has ever seen. The monster was enormous with a very strong looking body. It was probably capable of lifting several men. O'Leary left the body and continued his search for the woman he helped.

* * *

It was all a blur. His eyes opened to see the face of the woman he raped. Her eyes were lifeless and her face was dead with emotion. She had no feelings left. He tried to move but his arms were tied and his feet were tied. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't break free.

Juliet leaned over him. 'Does this look familiar?' She whispered holding the hammer. He realised what she was talking about when she got off of him to reveal that he was naked.

He tried to call for help but there was no sound. He looked at Juliet confused. 'A friend of mine destroyed your voice. He's very good isn't he?' She whispered to him playfully. 'Want to have some fun?' Juliet held up the hammer. He shook his head. 'Well you had your fun with me so I think I deserve to have some fun with you.'

Juliet dangled the hammer over his right leg then held it in the air and then brought the hammer down hard. The man's leg flopped. It looked like jelly. His face proved he tried to scream. Tears formed in his eyes. She moved up his body then rubbed his ribcage. She held the hammer over it then brought it done with tremendous force. The man's body was moving rapidly. It hurt him to move. Juliet waved the hammer over his head but quickly moved it away again. 'We can't have you leaving so soon, can we?' She slammed the hammer onto his right arm.

* * *

When Juliet was finished with him. He was nothing more than a bag of bones. His body lay lifeless. His face was completely unrecognisable. Bruises covered his whole body. Blood dripped onto the floor from the hammer. Juliet dropped the hammer. She had her fun and she really enjoyed it. The corpse of the man who looked like Sam was lying dead after the brutal torture she gave him.

The voice came back.

_You see I told you he would die._

Juliet nodded and smiled, 'What do I do now?'

_Now you must go to the school and find the real Sam and kill him._

Juliet let out a laugh then hushed herself, 'Yes, I will kill him.'

Juliet turned around and left the room. She made her way down the stairs to the first floor. Then she exited through the front entrance. She walked out into the fog that covered the whole town and touched the ash that fell from the sky. She fell to her knees and burst into tears. She didn't know what she had become all she knew was that she was going to kill Sam brutally. She covered her face until the tears stopped. Then she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Only then she realised that she was wearing a red velvet dress that looked Victorian. She felt the material of the dress and thought it was beautiful. She got back on her feet and began her walk to the school.

As she walked any monster that came near her just backed away. They sensed something different about her. She just looked at them and hissed. The school was a slightly long journey but a worth while one all the same. Juliet smiled as she walked into fog.

* * *

O'Leary had heard footsteps what was too slow to find them. He looked outside a window on the fifth floor and saw a woman wearing velvet like dress. O'Leary had no reason to think that it was the same woman he was looking for but how many woman does he know are actually in Silent Hill.

When he tried to leave the hospital he was refused. He felt as though he ran into a wall. But there was nothing there. He could certainly feel it but he couldn't see it. O'Leary went back into the hospital to find a phone his own cellular had a low battery. He couldn't make any calls. O'Leary knew that looking for a working phone was going to be near impossible.

He checked almost every major room except for the one where he met the monster. To his surprise the hospital wasn't that dangerous. It only had hat one monster and that was it. But also as he searched he found a room which had a hammer on the floor. The hammer looked rusted and hasn't been used in years. The only other strange thing was a male mannequin on the bed which had holes all over its body. He looked again at the hammer which obviously made the holes. 'She must have been driven insane.'

O'Leary then left the room still searching for a phone. Then he remembered about the phone where the monster was. So he made his way downstairs to the first level to the resting room. He opened the door slowly then walked in quietly. The room was completely ruined. The monster must have torn the body to shreds. All that was left was a small pile a blood soaked meat. O'Leary covered his mouth with a cloth again.

He searched the room for a phone. He looked everywhere but couldn't seem to find one. Then he noticed a strange colour in the blood soaked meat. He knelt down to pick it up and to his surprise it was a phone. The bastards hid the phone in the last place he looked. He plugged it in then lifted the receiver. He blessed himself then held the phone to his ear. O'Leary cheered, the phone was working. He dialled Michelle's mobile number and it started ringing.

'Hello? Who is this?' Her voice never sounded so good.

'It's me O'Leary.' He sounded excited.

'What the hell took you so long?' She sounded so happy to hear him.

'It will take a long time to explain but I need to know why no-one followed me in.'

'We couldn't. There is some sort of invisible wall blocking us.'

'Great. Alright I'll try to find a way out then. Until I do I don't want anyone finding out about this okay?'

'Understood.' She heard the click and then nothing.

O'Leary dialled another number then waited for an answer. A few seconds later someone answered the phone. 'Hello who is this calling this early in the morning?' He sounded pissed but O'Leary didn't care.

'Good news the two people you told me about are right on time. Unfortunately I arrived too early and I'm now stuck in the hospital. And it's just as you predicted, our Lord has driven her insane.' O'Leary was excited.

'Good, everything is going to plan. I will be arriving shortly.' There was a click then silence.

O'Leary stood at the entrance to the hospital and looked out into Silent Hill. 'Soon, very soon.'


End file.
